Jailed
by MovieVillain
Summary: Rena (from KimDWil71's story, Wordgirl's New Town Series) ended up being locked up in jail cell for the murders she didn't commit, and ended up discovering that the person she met a long time ago has framed her for this. That person is Sasuke Uchiha.


Rena Collina is about to head home for the night after going on. It's been a while since Becky Botsford left Millersberg. How she ended her friendship with that girl after discovering her secret that she is WordGirl due to her being a freak, and Rena never liked freaks. Along with this, she befriended Melanie and her circle of friends, and spent their days tormenting her before she left the city.

For her, it's a normal day without Becky around, but it turned horrible when she heard Melanie, Ammi, Candy, and Rachel had all been missing. She suspected the latter may be responsible for their disappearances to get revenge for how she's been mistreated while living there, but this is ruled out since Becky doesn't engage to violence.

As soon as she opened the door to her home, she is horrified at the sight of a dead body there, and it is Candy's. Looking at the living room, she saw it filled with blood, and there are Melanie, Ammi, and Rachel have all been dead.

"What the...?" she is horrified at the sight of these murders committed.

Suddenly, sirens blared as police cars come outside her home, and they got out with guns on their hands pointed from her behind.

"Freeze!" one officer said.

"You're under arrest!" the other shouted.

"Stay and put your hands in the air!" the third shouted.

With this, Rena raised her hands to her head without question as one of the police officers put handcuffs on her wrists and place her on the police car. Normally, she would try to shout at him that she didn't commit those murders and that there is no need to arrest her for this, but she knows that would only make things worse.

* * *

One week later, she is being placed in Millersberg Jail, and her jail cell happens to be normal like everyone in there. For the past days, she screamed that she didn't commit the murders, but the police ignored her pleas.

Just then, she got a visitor one day.

"Hello there, Rena," a voice spoke and she finds that familiar. She turned to see a teenage boy with spiky hair, white open shirt, and dark blue pants. On the top of that, he carries a sword on his back.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" she asked.

"The one and only," was his reply with coldness.

Surely, Rena recognized him, but this time, he doesn't have his Leaf forehead protector on. This is because he defected to Orochimaru after his battle with Naruto in the Final Valley 2 and a half years ago to get stronger in killing his older brother, Itachi, for the death of the Uchiha clan. The reason for her recognition of him because she met him once he was a Hidden Leaf Village ninja. Too bad he isn't anymore at this reunion.

"Looks like you landed yourself with much bigger trouble," the emo ninja said.

"You have to believe me, Sasuke," the teenage girl pleaded. "I didn't kill those girls. I was framed."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, you got to believe me."

"Do you have any proof, then?"

"No, I don't."

"Then you are guilty," the Uchiha said with no emotion. As usual.

"But I'm not a murderer! I didn't kill Melanie, Ammi, Candy, and Rachel!" Rena pleaded.

"If so, do you have any idea who did it?"

"I don't know, but I think someone who is trying to pin their murders on me to get revenge or something."

"I don't care about the profile. I need a name. Who did this?"

"I don't know! I don't know who! It's someone who has knowledge on me and my associates. He or she tried to use that against me by killing them and sparing me. This was used to pin their deaths on me, but I didn't do it. It makes me feel like it's done by someone who..."

Before Rena could finish, she noticed Sasuke is not around while she ranted on her situation. She searched and searched, but he's not there.

"Is on the inside," he finally appeared to her like a ninja would.

"It was you," the girl realized the truth. "Why?"

"You know, Rena, you're just like me. I had someone who was a best friend trying to show much off, and so like you, I ended my friendship with him. I joined the darkness to get more power, but you just have to use it recklessly. It's not the result I've been expecting from you," Sasuke explained.

"Is that what it's all about?" Rena demanded.

"You don't like freaks, huh? I get that. I think you don't like people with special powers, so you got what you deserve."

"Why? What do you want from me?"

"What do I want? I want you to spend the rest of your life in this cell staring at these walls, and wondering how you missed it. Ever since you joined Melanie, you've been blinded by your own ego so much. You made quite a persuasion of yourself to be friends with that girl. You think you were one step ahead, but you were two steps back."

After finishing this reason, Sasuke prepares to leave Rena without explaining more.

"Sasuke! Come on. Sasuke!" Rena pleaded while inside her cell. "What is this about? Sasuke! Sasuke! WHY?! WHY?!"

The emo ninja left the facility without more explanation. With no evidence to prove her innocence to the crime, she is left to spend her days in the cell for the rest of her life.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? I got this idea from KimDWil71's story, Wordgirl's New Town Series. It's so disappointed that the girls who tormented Becky during her stay didn't get their comeuppance, including Rena. This is all because she's soft. However, Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto isn't, so he gave them what they deserve by killing the girls except Rena, who deserves a better punishment than death and that is being in jail for the rest of her life for their murders that she did not commit.**

 **I wonder what would KimDWil71 say about this.**


End file.
